diabetesindogsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ad scams
Most of the ads you see here are for reputable companies with products that work. Regarding pharmaceuticals, products are advertised here made by the following companies in alphabetical order: Diabetes Mellitus *Intervet *Lilly *Novo Nordisk *Sanofi-Aventis Cushing's Disease *Dechra-Vetoryl There are no drugs any of these companies are selling for any condition that have not been required to gain FDA approval. Bottom line is that if the drug can be proven safe and effective against the disease or condition it's meant to cure or alleviate, it gets approved. We have, however, been invaded by some companies who have very bad reputations and whose products are not (and have never been) approved by FDA or any other pharmaceutical governing body to treat the conditions these companies claim to treat and in some cases, to cure. This page, the notices on the Main Page, and the notices on the pages where their ads appear will disappear when the ads for these pseudo-cures go away and stay away. Bad Medicine-Diabetes Mellitus Pages where the ads are currently found on this wiki: *BCP PZI *Basal *Bovine *Canine Diabetes Wiki *Caninsulin *Carryover *Cloudy *Fine doses *Hypurin Vet Protamine Zinc *Iletin NPH *Insulin Antibodies *Insulin sensitivity *Insuvet Neutral *Nadir *Protamine *PZI *PZI Vet *Regulation *Vetsulin Pages where the ads are currently found on this wiki: *Anorexia *Curve *Hypurin Bovine Protamine Zinc *Insulin resistance *Insuvet Neutral *Medication warnings *Porcine *Preservatives *PZI *PZI Vet *R-DNA/GE/GM Bad Medicine-Cushing's disease and other conditions Pages where the ads are currently found on this wiki: *Ad scams *Addison's disease *Cushing's disease *Laboratory tests *Urinary tract infection They only want your money And they have the audacity to tell you this in the fine print on their website pages (see above). Look at the promises, "guarantees" and "proofs" in the ads and then look at the website's fine print. They're telling you their products don't cure nor even alleviate the conditions their ads are proclaiming they do. Regarding canine diabetes, let's borrow a bit from the Alternative Medications Warnings page, and you see it's impossible for Type 1 diabetics not to use insulin. Let's also take a look at more on the page: "The scam and sham artists don't care one bit about you, about your pet, or about anyone who has diabetes--they only care about your money and how they can relieve you of it. They are in the "pet diabetes business" only because it appears profitable, just as they were and continue to be in the "human diabetes business". ' '"Your intelligence should tell you there's a reason why what they're selling isn't approved by any legitimate medical regulation agency in this world--because it doesn't work and may also harm you or your pet. ' '"Major pharmaceutical companies who produce insulins and oral diabetes medications would be happy to acquire rights or licenses to these products and sell them--at the same price or more than their current products. Because if they really did what their promoters say they do, they would be considered what pharmaceutical firms call "blockbuster" drugs/treatments, which would mean huge profits to them. Even with the staggering costs of having a new drug FDA-approved, something genuine of this nature would be very profitable. ' '"And because this is true--if the substance truly and safely met all claims, why is it being sold on hole-in-the-wall websites? Why not on websites like these examples: *Levemir-US-Novo Nordisk *Apidra-US-Sanofi-Aventis *Vetsulin-Intervet If what the scamsters are pitching worked, they'd have enough money to have websites like Levemir, Apidra and Vetsulin." There's also no fine print like this on any pages of their websites: You can read more about the two scamming companies at the links at the top of this page. Category:Content